


Я останусь с тобой

by Jess_L



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: Дети играют в снежки, тогда и сейчас
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Я останусь с тобой

**Author's Note:**

> Смесь книжного и сериального канонов, преканон и постканон.  
> Для новогоднего настроения)

В тот день выпало много снега. Да, говорят, зимой его выпадает намного больше, но для того, чтобы поиграть, хватало и этих летних сугробов, самый большой из которых доходил Джону до колен. Санса предложила построить замок, но мальчишкам это было неинтересно, и они принялись сооружать огромную стену, сгребая снег со всех концов двора. Немного им в этом помог гвардеец Том, пока сир Родрик не отослал его с поручением. Снег был плотным и липким — самый лучший материал для возведения крепостных укреплений, из-за которых следовало расстреливать противника снежками. Джон и Робб приминали его голыми руками, чтобы конструкция вышла еще крепче, в результате их ладони стали красными, как листья чардрев, а пальцы разболелись, но стена выросла такой высокой, что за ней можно было спрятаться, почти не наклоняясь, и такой широкой, что за ней в ряд могли встать все маленькие Старки.

— Это же настоящая Стена! — маленький Бран смотрел на огромное сооружение, разинув рот.

— Точно! — раскрасневшийся от движения и мороза Робб рассмеялся. — А давайте поиграем в войну! В то, как Брандон Старк победил Иных и одичалых, которые хотели прорваться сквозь Стену в Семь Королевств.

— Можно, я буду Брандоном Старком? — пискнул маленький Бран. — Ведь я — он и есть.

— Это был другой Брандон Старк, — мягко напомнила ему Санса. — Строитель… или Крушитель… — она замялась. Доисторическим временам на своих уроках мейстер Лювин уделял совсем мало внимания, почитая рассказы о них скорее небылицами, чем былью.

— Обязательно будешь, — Робб потрепал младшего брата по рыжим волосам, выбившимся из-под съехавшей с головы шапки. — Когда подрастешь. А пока я побуду за тебя, разрешаешь?

— А я что тогда буду делать?

— Можешь лепить боеприпасы.

Бран закивал. После строительства стены снега во дворе оставалось немного, но на снежки много и не нужно.

— А вы, сестры? — Робб повернулся к Сансе и Арье. — Будете лепить снежки или обстреливать укрепления?

— Стрелять, конечно! — выпалила Арья.

Санса изящно взмахнула ресницами.

— Мне не хочется промочить и перепачкать новое платье. Лучше я построю маленький замок — там, в сторонке. Ведь если это — настоящая Стена, то рядом с ней должны быть замки Ночного Дозора.

— А я, получается, буду играть за Иных и одичалых? — Джон мрачно скрестил руки на груди. Раньше в таких играх они с Роббом менялись местами или кидали жребий, кто кем будет. Но однажды Робб сказал: «Не можешь ты быть лордом Старком, моя леди-мать говорит, что ты бастард и никогда не будешь лордом», и, вспоминая это, Джону становилось так горько, что не хватало духу настоять на том, чтобы они поменялись ролями.

— Ну, кому-то же надо, — Робб выглядел слегка смущенным, — ведь иначе неинтересно будет…

Джон пожал плечами и молча направился за снежную стену. Присев за ней на корточки так, чтобы с другой стороны его не было видно, он стал соскребать снег для метательных снарядов. Беда была в том, что рядом со стеной снега почти не осталось, а отойти от стены подальше он не мог — Бран, видимо, старался лепить не покладая рук, и через верхушку стены уже полетели снежки. Робб начал обстрел. «Робб и Арья, — с грустью подумал Джон, — маленькая сестренка ему помогает». Но тут серая фигурка шмыгнула на его сторону стены, и голос Арьи прошептал:

— Не кидай!

Джон выронил снежок, которым уже машинально замахнулся в ее сторону, и Арья скользнула к нему и высыпала из подола юбки с десяток ровных крепких белых шаров.

— Я передумала. Я с тобой! — горячо зашептала она.

— Но Робб же сражается за Старков, — Джон кивнул за стену, — а я, выходит, за Иных и одичалых…

Он изо всех сил старался не показать, что его это задевает, но Арья серьезно посмотрела на него и вдруг предложила:

— А давай ты будешь Королем Ночи. Старая Нэн говорит, он тоже был из Старков. А я буду Королевой, той Иной, которую он поймал. Правда, она была прекрасна…

— Ты куда красивее, — Джон расплылся в неудержимой улыбке и мокрой рукой взъерошил сестре волосы, которые, впрочем, уже были влажными и в полном беспорядке. Арья разулыбалась. — Ну что, покажем им, как сражаются Король и Королева Ночи?

И они показали. Арья бесшумной тенью металась по двору, собирая снег и лепя снежки один за другим, а Джон закидывал ими Робба — судя по возгласам с той стороны, достаточно успешно. Впрочем, и в него самого снаряды попали неоднократно. В конце концов в азарте боя юные Старки и Сноу почти развалили построенную ими стену, и принялись кататься в снегу, пока не подоспели слуги, которые повели их, раскрасневшихся и промокших, отогреваться в замок, чьи стены источали тепло.

***

Дети играли в снежки. Стена давно разрушена, и вороны больше не отгоняют от нее вольный народ, но дети и внуки тех, кто когда-то ходил в налеты, из остатков подтаявшего весной снега построили свою маленькую стену и обстреливали друг друга через нее. Джон смотрел на играющую детвору с грустной полуулыбкой, вспоминая собственное детство. Теперь он снова — лорд-командующий Ночного Дозора, но никакого Дозора, в сущности, больше нет. Зато есть вольный народ, окруживший Джона уважением и любовью. Так кто же он теперь — Король-за-Стеной? Король Ночи?.. Неважно. Он снова один.

— Хар-р-р! — разделось над ухом знакомое громыхание. — Не вешай нос, Джон Сноу!

Подошедший Тормунд хлопнул его по плечу и подмигнул.

— Столько девиц тебе улыбаются. Любая из них готова согреть тебе постель. Ну, давай же, не строй из себя ворону-недотрогу.

Джон покачал головой.

— В другой раз.

— Что, ждешь кого-то особенного? Навроде моей медведицы? — Тормунд ухмыльнулся. — Ну, жди-жди, только смотри, не отморозь свою штучку — весна весной, а ночи-то пока холодные!

«Жду, — подумал Джон, провожая взглядом уходящего Тормунда, на ходу сгибающегося от хохота над своей собственной шуткой. — Жду».

Он окинул взглядом то, что осталось от Стены — подтаявшие глыбы льда, просевший ноздреватый снег, — и отчетливо осознал, что на самом деле в глубине души теплится надежда увидеть, как мелькнет в сумерках тоненький силуэт Арьи, отправившейся в кругосветное путешествие, и тихий голос произнесет на ухо:

— Я передумала! Я останусь с тобой.


End file.
